


Don't Stop Me Now

by SpellWolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anastasia (1997) References, Anastasia - Freeform, Bonding, Dear Evan Hansen References, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fun, Getting Together, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Journey, Les Miserables - Freeform, Les Misérables References, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Musicals, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Queen - Freeform, Queen References, Sexual Tension, Singing, Smash Mouth, Social Media, Songs, Stony - Freeform, Team, The Hunchback of Notre Dame References, UST, YouTube, ben platt - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, the hunchback of notre dame, videos, well I'll try!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: The team is made to make YouTube videos of themselves singing.





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the awesome work The Face You Show The World by theMusicmaniac!

The team were all sat in the communal area. Thor lounging in the love seat, which he happily took up all of the room. Natasha was sitting cross-legged on one end of one of the large couches while Clint was laid out across the rest of it, his feet hanging over the edge and kicking. Steve was sat on another couch with Bruce and Tony was slumped into a bean bag humming an AC/DC song. Clint started tapping out the rhythm onto his chest and Nat joined in with the humming. Soon all three were singing and nodding their heads. The others watched with bemused looks on their faces, except for Thor who was grinning and clapping along. The song finished and they all went back to their previous activities.  
“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.” JARVIS’ voice rang out. Tony rolled his eyes but signaled for JARVIS to put him through.  
“What can I do for ya?” Tony asked.  
“Stark, it has come to my attention that your publicity levels are at an all-time low.”  
“Yeah, so what?”  
“So I have a plan as to how we rectify that.” Fury stated. “The team will be given a YouTube account and will be making videos from here on out.” Tony abruptly sat up and everyone else looked equally as shocked.  
“What? What do you mean making videos?” Tony demanded.  
“I mean I want videos of you all weekly doing… I don’t know singing or something!”  
“Singing?” Clint yelped.  
“Yes, Agent singing. I know full well that you all have good singing voices. So let’s hear them. I want you all to choose songs personal to you for the first week. Then we will look at a schedule. Agent Coulson will be organizing that.” Fury hung up and everyone was left in stunned silence. After a short while, Thor spoke up.  
“Well, I don’t see the harm in us singing for this Tube of You.”  
“The harm…” Clint started.  
“We’ve got orders.” Steve interrupted. “We need to follow them.” He said, however, he looked a bit pale as he spoke. “So everyone, off you go and choose a song to practice.” With that everybody got up to go to their private floors.  
“We really have to do this?” Tony asked Steve before he left.  
“I guess so.” Steve sighed.  
“Well on your head be it!” Tony shrugged as he left, Steve watched him go.  
“What are we getting into?” He murmured out loud.  
“It would seem to me you are all about to become YouTube famous Captain,” JARVIS said dryly.  
“Hah! Yeah, thanks JARVIS.” Steve shook his head as he headed off to his floor. “You’re going to have to help me with song choices.”  
“Of course Captain.”


	2. Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First songs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these songs and got all the lyrics off of Google!

The team gathered in the new studio that Tony had set up, “If we’re doing this we’re doing this properly!” he had said. They all decided that they wanted to hear each other’s songs, they were going to be available to the public anyway, no use hiding.  
Thor had volunteered to go first and Tony had explained to him where the camera was and that he would have to press a button for the music to start. Tony motioned for Thor to start as he pressed the record button on the other side of the glass windows.  
“Hello!” Thor boomed. “I have been informed that it is customary to greet viewers of this video before I begin.” Thor beamed and waved. “I have been given the task to introduce this channel. It will be videos of all of the Avengers singing.” Thor paused and looked at Tony who nodded vigorously and put his thumbs up. “I am singing a song from the Queen! It is titled We Are the Champions! I hope you enjoy it!” Thor stepped back slightly and began to sing, his voice slightly too deep for the song, but it still sounded good.

“I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions”

 

Thor finished the song and took a few deep breaths before smiling again. “I hope you enjoyed that. I shall now swap with one of my teammates!” Thor stepped out of the studio.  
“Good job Point Break!” Tony smiled patting Thor on the shoulder.  
“Yes well done Thor!” Steve smiled.  
“I love the song choice!” Clint grinned.  
“Alright, who’s next?” Tony asked, looking to everyone. Bruce rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’ll go.” He said walking towards the door.  
Bruce stepped in front of the camera and smiled shyly. He didn’t introduce himself but instead just started to sing. Bruce’s voice was soft and in perfect pitch.

“There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from God  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face  
He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
Those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flames  
The sword!  
Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night  
You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!  
And so it must be, and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!  
Lord let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!”

 

Bruce smiled at the camera and stepped out.  
“Wow, Brucey Bear! If I knew you could sing like that I would have made you do this ages ago!” Tony declared.  
“Heh, thank Tony.”  
“Seriously Bruce that was awesome!” Clint grinned, clapping Bruce on the back. “Alright, I’m next!”  
Clint stepped into the room and in front of the camera. “Hey everyone! I’m Clint and I’m gonna sing God Help the Outcasts.” Clint cleared his throat and started to sing. Clint’s voice was high, not ridiculously high, but higher than expected.

  
“I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there.  
I don't know if you will listen to a humble prayer.  
They tell me I am just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you...  
Still, I see your face, and wonder, were you once an outcast too?  
God help the outcasts, hungry from birth.  
Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.  
The lost and forgotten, they look to you still.  
God help the outcasts, or nobody will.  
I ask for nothing, I can get by.  
But I know so many less lucky than I.  
God help the outcasts, the poor and downtrod.  
I thought we all were the children of God.  
I don't know if there's a reason;  
why some are blessed, some not.  
Why the few you seem to favor --  
they fear us, flee us, try not to see us.  
God help the outcasts, the tattered, the torn.  
Seeking an answer to why they were born.  
Winds of misfortune have blown them about.  
You made the outcasts, don't cast them out.  
The poor and unlucky, the weak and the odd.  
I thought we all were the children of God.”

“Hope you enjoyed it.” Clint winked at the camera before turning and walking back out the door.  
“That was not what I expected from you.” Steve caught himself saying. “Sorry I mean. I’m impressed that was lovely.”  
“Thanks, Cap!”  
“Nice one Barton.” Natasha smiled as she walked past him towards the door.  
Natasha did the same as Bruce and just began singing, her voice in perfect tune.

  
“Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.  
Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December”

  
“Thank you for listening.” Natasha smiled and left the room.  
“That was beautiful.” Bruce blushed as Natasha came back into the room.  
“Great choice in song.” Clint winked.  
“Thanks.” Natasha smiled, “Alright Cap, your next.” Steve nodded and walked towards the door.  
“Hi everyone.” He said as he stepped in front of the camera. “So I haven’t had that much experience with songs from this age but I found one I hope you’ll like. It’s called Waving Through a Window.” Steve took a deep breath, pressed the button and began to sing. His voice smooth and lyrical.

  
“I've learned to slam on the brake  
Before I even turn the key  
Before I make the mistake  
Before I lead with the worst of me  
Give them no reason to stare  
No slipping up if you slip away  
So I got nothing to share  
No, I got nothing to say  
Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
I'm waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
I'm waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?  
We start with stars in our eyes  
We start believing that we belong  
But every sun doesn't rise  
And no one tells you where you went wrong  
Step out, step out of the sun  
If you keep getting burned  
Step out, step out of the sun  
Because you've learned, because you've learned  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
Did I even make a sound?  
It's like I never made a sound  
Will I ever make a sound?  
On the outside, always looking in  
Will I ever be more than I've always been?  
'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
Waving through a window  
I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
So I wait around for an answer to appear  
While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass  
Waving through a window, oh  
Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)  
Is anybody waving?  
Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh”

  
“Thank you.” Steve finished and turned and left the room. Everyone was staring at Steve when he came back through the door. “What?”  
“Wow, Steve that was incredible!” Clint gushed.  
“I agree, Steven! That was most wonderful!” Thor grinned, slapping him on the back and making him stumbled slightly.  
“Beautiful Steve.” Natasha smiled softly.  
“Very good Steve!” Bruce grinned.  
“Yeah, that was pretty amazing,” Tony added, not looking Steve in the eyes.  
“Wow, err… thanks, guys.” Steve blushed rubbing the back of his neck. “I just gave it my all.”  
“Yeah, we noticed!” Clint laughed. “Alright, Shellhead! Your turn!” Clint grinned shoving Tony towards the door. Tony took a deep steadying breath before stepping through the door.  
“Hi everyone! I’ll be singing History Has its Eyes on You.” Tony took another deep breath and pressed the button. He voice coming out just a beautifully as Steve’s had but in a slightly higher pitch.

  
“I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand  
I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake  
Knowing history has its eyes on me (whoa)  
History has its eyes on me  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Yeah  
Let me tell you what I wish I’d known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory  
You have no control  
Who lives, who dies, who tells your story  
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in  
History has its eyes on you  
Whoa  
Whoa  
History has its eyes on you”

  
“Thank you,” Tony said as he turned and left the room.  
Tony returned to the others who were looking at him in awe.  
“You sing beautifully Tony.” Natasha smiled.  
“Yeah, thanks, mum taught me.” Tony shrugged.  
“Really Tony, that was brilliant!” Clint grinned.  
“Very good Antony!” Thor exclaimed.  
“Good song choice too!” Bruce reassured.  
“Yeah Tony, it was really wonderful.” Steve blushed. Tony looked up to Steve and smiled back, before coughing and turning away. Clint and Natasha rolled their eyes.  
“Well, I’m going to edit this and get it posted. We’ll see how it goes and I guess Agent will let us know what to do next.” Tony babbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are here if you'd like to listen  
> Thor - Queen, We are the Champions - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY  
> Bruce - Les Miserables, Stars - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urxk4mveLCw  
> Clint - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, God Help the Outcasts - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEEpavnk7Uw  
> Natasha - Anastasia, Once Upon a December - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfeFUOjQsVQ  
> Steve - Dear Evan Hansen, Waving Through a Window - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfnMvo87fQU  
> Tony - Hamilton, History Has its Eyes on You - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nmqQlW-sMo


	3. Encores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video goes viral!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be no songs in this chapter but I'm unsure whether to keep adding the songs in or just describe how the characters are acting during the songs or do people want to read the lyrics too? Let me know!

Tony managed to edit the video quickly and it was posted in the next couple of hours.

“Woh!” Tony said as he entered the communal area where Steve was sat reading. “We’ve gone viral!”

“Remind what viral means again?”

“It means that everybody is watching the video.” Tony smiled while rolling his eyes.

“Ah, I see.” Steve nodded.

“Yup.” Tony nodded too, sitting down next to Steve on the couch. “So err… I noticed your choice in song.”

“Yeah, err JARVIS helped me pick it. Fury said that it had to mean something so I told JARVIS a bunch of stuff and he played me a bunch of songs and I chose that one.” Steve mumbled.

“Well… I just wanted you to know that… err… God, I’m not good at this… but I really want to tell you that, well, I’m waving back at you.” Tony rushed standing and walking back out the door.  Steve looked up in shock and watched Tony walking away.

 

The team was gathered back in the communal area the next day. Steve and Tony kept looking at over at each other when the other one wasn’t. Steve had actually caught Tony looking once before he quickly looked away. Phil entered and Clint’s face lit up.

“Phil!” He exclaimed jumping up. Phil’s eyebrows shot up briefly before he regained control of his features. Clint sat back down, his cheeks burning. Natasha was smirking at him and he shoved her. “Shut up Nat.”

“I didn’t say anything.” She said shoving him back.

“Enough you two,” Phil commanded. “Well your views have skyrocketed and I’m very happy with that. We’ve read some of the comments and the majority want more videos. You even have requests.”

“Requests?” Thor asked.

“Yes, so people have asked for each of you to sing certain songs,” Phil explained looking down at tapping the tablet in his hand. “So firstly I’m going to give you each a song that a viewer has requested for you to sing.”

“Wait we’re not choosing this time?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Phil replied. “But don’t worry, if you don’t like the song there are plenty of requests. Also this time around we’ll edit the video so you don’t have to worry about it, Tony.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Tony nodded.

“Alright, well first up is Clint with Don’t Stop Believing by Journey. So you go get practicing.” Phil looked over towards Clint as he got up and left. “Then it will be Natasha with Burn from Hamilton, Bruce with Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran. Thor, you have All Star by Smash Mouth.” Phil paused while the others all filed out of the room. “Steve and Tony, you’ve had a lot of requests for a duet.”

“Wait, what?” Tony gapped.

“Yes, over five thousand different users have requested for you both to sing a mash-up song from Dear Evan Hansen and Hamilton called Found/Tonight. So I suggest you get practicing also.” Phil concluded turning on his heal and striding out the door.


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbkCvFw1B-M If you can give it a listen it really is a beautiful song!  
> I've also written out the lyrics, Steve's parts are in italics, Tony's are in bold and underlined is when they are singing together.

Steve and Tony turned to look at each other, blinking at each other in slight shock.

“So, err I guess we should start with listening to the song?” Tony suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

“I mean, yeah sure…” Steve agreed, nodding.

“J, help me out?” Tony asked.

“Certainly sir.” JARVIS began playing the song.

_We may not yet have reached our glory_

_But I will gladly join the fight_

_And when our children tell their story_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Tonight_

**Have you ever felt like nobody was there?**

**Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?**

**Have you ever felt like you could disappear?**

**Like you could fall, and no one would hear?**

_Well, let that lonely feeling wash away_

**All we see is light**

_'Cause maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay_

**For forever**

_'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand_

_You can reach, reach out your hand_

_And oh_

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

_Oh_

**No matter what they tell you**

_Someone will coming running_

_To take you home_

**Raise a glass to all of us**

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

**Telling the story of tonight**

_Out of the shadows_

_The morning is breaking_ **(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

_And all is new_

**All is new**

_All is new_

**It's only a matter of**

Time

Even when the dark comes crashing through

When you need a friend to carry you

When you're broken on the ground

You will be found

So let the sun come streaming in

'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again

If you only look around

You will be found

**And when our children tell their story**

_You will be found_

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

_Whoa_

**No matter what they tell you**

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

Telling the story of tonight

The story of tonight

 

Both men sat there in silence taking in the song. After a while, Tony once again turned to look at Steve. “So that’s a pretty beautiful song.”

“Yeah, really beautiful, I hope we do it justice.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will. I think I should sing Lin-Manuel Miranda’s part and you sing Ben Platt’s part, just because of our previous song choices?” Tony suggested.

“Err yeah okay.” Steve agreed easily.

“So we should practice our individual parts and then come together and practice?”

“Yes. Let me know when you’re ready and we can arrange something.”

“Sure thing Cap. See you later.” Tony said getting up to leave, saluting Steve as he went.

Tony decided that he’s put the song on repeat and listen to it while he worked. After the fifth time he’d memorized all his lines and all of Steve’s, well if he was being honest he’d got his lines down after the second time and had just plain sung along and had a good time for the next three. Tony wasn’t sure how long he should leave before he asks Steve how he was getting on with his lines. Should he offer to help? Should they practice together? Would that be really weird? It would, wouldn’t it? JARVIS’ cool voice interrupted his thought process.

“Huh? What was that J?”

“Captain Rogers is requesting access to the workshop sir,” JARVIS said, sounding as though he was rolling his eyes if he had any.

“Oh right, yeah sure J, let him in.” Tony blinked before sitting up a bit straighter and spinning around to face to the door. “Hey Cap,” Tony smiled as Steve entered the room, hands in his pockets and looking very unsure of himself.

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d had a chance to learn any of the song yet.” Steve blushed a little.

“Err yeah…” Tony rubbed the back of his neck, spinning around and facing his desk. “I know all of it actually.”

“Really? I think I got my lines but I… err, I really would like to go over it a few time with you, so we can see how our voices sound together.” Steve wasn’t looking towards Tony and Tony was avoiding looking at Steve.

“Sure. Now?” Tony asked nonchalantly.  

“Really? Errm Okay.” Steve agreed, glancing back a Tony and catching his eye. Tony gestured to a spare chair and scooted over so he was sat closer to it. Steve sat down and nodded.

“Okay, well how about we just sing along first and then we’ll try it with just the music?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“J?” Tony cocked his head as the music started playing. Steve started to sing and Tony was totally transfixed. He came back to himself just before his lines and cleared his throat before launching into his verse, pointedly not looking towards Steve. Steve, on the other hand, was completely awestruck when Tony began to sing and felt his cheeks heat up, even more, shaking his head he continued with the song.

They looked at each other for the first time when they sang their first line together, a small smile creeping up onto each of their lips. Tony thought they sounded pretty good together. Steve thought they sounded amazing together. They looked away from each other again until the end of the song. They locked eyes again for the last two lines, stupid smiles on their faces. The music faded away and Tony and Steve’s eyes stayed locked. It wasn’t until JARVIS began the song again, this time without the words. Steve looked away as he began his part again. They both sang and slowly their glances became more confident until they were looking at each other for almost half the song. When the song ended for a second time the two men stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Tony eventually looked away, still with a smile on his face.

“I think we did pretty well.”

“Yeah! I think we did really well. We sound pretty great together…” Steve petered off blushing some more. “I’ll let Coulson know we’re good to go.” Steve coughed standing from his chair and walking towards the door. “See you later Tony.” He said softly. Tony almost didn’t hear him.

“Bye Steve.”


	5. Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for some more singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write the lyrics out again and added the 'actions' so to speak next to the lines they would be doing them. I hope this makes sense!   
> This is a much longer chapter than the others! I can't promise anything for the next ones but there you go!

Clint stood in front of the camera grinning.

“Alright, Clint you can start.” Tony’s voice came over the comms. Clint winked towards the window where the rest of the Avengers were standing watching.

“Okay guys so, apparently you loved our singing so much you’ve requested a bunch of different songs and today is your lucky day! I will be singing Journey’s Don’t Stop Believin’. Enjoy.” He winked again at the camera and Tony started playing the music. Clint grabbed the microphone in front of him and started swaying his hips.

“Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere,” Clint bumped his hips to the syllables.

“Just a city boy

Born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile, they can share the night

It goes on and on, and on, and on” He rolled his head.

“Strangers waiting” Clint was full on dancing while he sang now, performing like his life depended on it.

“Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on, and on, and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people” When the music faded Clint was left panting hard and sweating slightly. He flipped his hair up and grinned a cocky grin at the camera.

“Alright diva that’s a wrap.” Tony laughed and Clint left the room.

“What did you all think?” He smirked walking into the booth.

“Actually it was pretty good.” Bruce nodded.

“Yes, my friend!” Thor said clapping him on the back, hard enough to make him lurch forward. “You seem to be born to perform!”

“Well, I used to belong to a circus!” Clint laughed. “Nat, you’re up next right.”

“Sure am.” She said walking past the boys.

Natasha didn’t say anything and just nodded towards Tony to start the music.

“I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said

when we saw your first letter arrive?

She said, "Be careful with that one, love,

he will do what it takes to survive."

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me

I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line

For some kind of sign

And when you were mine

The world seemed to burn

Burn…

You published the letters she wrote you

You told the whole world

How you brought this girl into our bed

In clearing your name

You have ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said

when she read what you'd done?

She said, "You've married an Icarus,

he's flown too close to the sun."

You and your words obsessed with your legacy

Your sentences border on senseless” Natasha voice picked up more emotion as the song progressed.

“And you are paranoid in every paragraph

How they perceive you

You, you, you!” She looked directly down the camera, angry tears in her eyes.

“I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder how Eliza

Reacted when you broke her heart

You have torn it all apart

I'm watching it burn

Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in our bed

They don't get to know what I said

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you

You forfeit all rights to my heart

You forfeit the place in our bed

You'll sleep in your office instead

With only the memories of when you were mine

I hope that you burn...” As soon as the song was finished Nat’s expression returned to normal and the tears that were threatening to spill vanished. She smiled at the camera and walked away.

“How do you do that?” Steve asked, gasping slightly as she returned into the room.

“Do what?” She asked smiling slyly.

“You know full well what!” Clint interrupted.

“Practice makes perfect boys.” She laughed. “Bruce I believe you’re next.”

Bruce nodded, stepping out of the room and into the small recording studio. He looked at the camera and smiled.

“Castle on the Hill, by Ed Sheeran,” Bruce said simply, stepping back slightly.

Bruce sang like he was telling a story, looking off into the distance as if he was remembering.

“When I was six years old I broke my leg

I was running from my brother and his friends

And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down

I was younger then, take me back to when I

Found my heart and broke it here

Made friends and lost them through the years

And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at ninety down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes

Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends

Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right

But I was younger then, take me back to when

We found weekend jobs when we got paid

We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight

Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown

But I can't wait to go home

I'm on my way

Driving at ninety down those country lanes

Singing to "Tiny Dancer"

And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

One friend left to sell clothes

One works down by the coast

One had two kids but lives alone

One's brother overdosed

One's already on his second wife

One's just barely getting by

But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home

And I'm on my way, I still remember

These old country lanes

When we did not know the answers

And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real

We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill

Over the castle on the hill”

Bruce smiled at the camera and walked away.

“Very nice Bruce!” Thor beamed. “My turn then.”

“Hello, Midgardians! I am back and singing a song called All-Star!” Thor nodded to Tony who queued the music. Thor nodded his head to the music and did a few hand gestures as he sang.

“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an "L" on her forehead” Thor used his hand to make an L and pushed it towards the camera.

“Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb” Thor pointed at his head and tilted it to the side. He was grinning so much, clearly having a lot of fun.

“So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder” Thor wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to shiver.

“You're bundled up now, wait till you get older

But the meteor men beg to differ

Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin

The water's getting warm so you might as well swim

My world's on fire, how about yours?

That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

All that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas?

I need to get myself away from this place

I said yep what a concept

I could use a little fuel myself

And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets?

You'll never know if you don't go (go!)

You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play

Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold” Thor bowed when he finished and waved at the camera.

“Until next time my friends!” When Thor re-entered the room everyone was applauding.

“Nice one point break!” Tony laughed patting Thor on the back.

“Yeah, dude it looked and sounded great.” Clint grinned.

“Why thank you, my friends.” Thor smiled back. “Now I believe it is our Captain and Ironman’s turn. I must say I’m anxious to hear it.”

“You and me both!” Clint added.

“Yes, I think we all are.” Natasha agreed.

“Alright!” Tony surrendered putting his hand up. “Come on Cap, let’s get this over and done with.” Steve rolled his eyes but followed after Tony.

They stood facing each other as the microphone was in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling.

“Ready?” Tony asked and smirk on his lips and an eyebrow raised.

“Always,” Steve replied raising his eyebrows up and back down again.

The music began and Steve began to sing, not making eye contact with Tony. Tony dug his hands into his pockets and started to sing too, also not making eye contact with Steve.

_We may not yet have reached our glory_

_But I will gladly join the fight_

_And when our children tell their story_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_They'll tell the story of tonight_

_Tonight_

**Have you ever felt like nobody was there?**

**Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?**

**Have you ever felt like you could disappear?**

**Like you could fall, and no one would hear?**

_Well, let that lonely feeling wash away_

**All we see is light**

_'Cause maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay_

**For forever**

_'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand_

_You can reach, reach out your hand_

_And oh_

**Raise a glass to freedom**

**Something they can never take away**

_Oh_

**No matter what they tell you.** As the music picked up Steve’s hands became more animated and started to move with the feeling he was portraying. One of Tony’s hands slipped out his pocket and began to do the same.

_Someone will come_ _running_

_To take you home_

**Raise a glass to all of us**

Tomorrow there'll be more of us

**Telling the story of tonight**

_Out of the shadows_

_The morning is breaking_ **(they'll tell the story of tonight)**

 _And all is new._ Steve and Tony both were smiling while they sung and occasionally glanced at each other.

**All is new**

_All is new_

**It's only a matter of**

Time

Even when the dark comes crashing through

When you need a friend to carry you

When you're broken on the ground

You will be found. Grinning at each other now, the enjoyment was clear on their faces.

So let the sun come streaming in

'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again

If you only look around

You will be found

**And when our children tell their story**

_You will be found_

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

_Whoa_

**No matter what they tell you**

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_

Telling the story of tonight

The story of tonight. They locked eyes as they sang the last line, smiling softly at each other. When the music stopped they both tore they gaze away and looked toward the camera. Tony winked and Steve smiled as they walked out the room.

The two men both walked back into the room where everybody else was standing, gaping at them. Steve and Tony both gave each other a quizzical look before Tony raised his eyebrows. “What?” Clint blinked.

“That was pretty amazing.” He managed.

“Guys that was brilliant!” Bruce agreed.

“Fantastic, you both make fine singing partners,” Thor added.

“Yes,” Natasha added slyly. “Fine partners indeed.” Steve blushed and thanked them all gracefully. Tony just nodded, his mind whirling at 100 MPH. Did he and Steve have a moment? He’d felt so happy and content when they’d locked eyes towards the end of the song. Maybe it was just because of how well it went. Yeah, that was probably it. No use worrying about it anyway. It’s not as though Steve would feel anything towards him. Not that he felt anything towards Steve. Wow, his head was a mess. He needed to stop thinking about this.

Steve, on the other hand, was thinking pretty much the exact same thing. Did he and Tony have a moment? He’d never seen the man so open and calm. He really enjoyed practicing with Tony and knew that they sounded really good together. Maybe they could sing together again in the future. Steve was sure he’d enjoy that, but did Tony want that too? Maybe he didn’t, maybe it was just Steve feeling like they had a connection there for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually watched the video of Found/Tonight and yeah... perfect! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aQykuIaJVI   
> Lin and Ben look like they could be Tony and Steve! Here's the link if you wanna give it a watch!
> 
> I've recently started a Tumblr, Spellwolf007, hit me up on there for anything asks or if you just want a chat! It's a Stony blog and I'm posting my fics there as well as reposting Stony stuff in general! 
> 
> Links to the songs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k8craCGpgs - Don't Stop Believing   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0k0FJrY4a8 - Burn  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Qp5vcuMIlk - Castle on the Hill  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_jWHffIx5E - All Star


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group find out who will be singing with who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a bit of bowtie!

Phil once again got them all assembled in the common area. “Alright the results are back and once again your video was a hit!” He smiled over at them all. “There’s been a lot of requests for more duets. So I’ll be pairing you up and you can decide between you your song choices.”

“Ah you mean we can choose our own partners!” Clint pouted.

“No Clint, not this time.” Phil rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. “Okay, so Bruce you and Steve will be the first pair. Natasha, you and Thor will be the second pair and…”

“Ah, that means I got birdbrain!” Tony moaned.

“Hey!” Clint grumbled punching Tony lightly on the arm.

“Yes, Tony you and Clint will be the third pair,” Phil said taking a deep breath. “I advised against pair you both up but it fell on deaf ears, no offense Clint.”

“None taken.”

“So like I said, you can choose your own songs.” Phil nodded. “Anyway, I have to go back to SHIELD but I’ll check in on you guys later.”

“You could come for dinner if you wanted.” Clint blurted out suddenly. Phil blinked and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Clint, that would be nice.” He replied, nodding to everyone before leaving. Everyone turned to Clint, who had red slowly spread across his cheeks.

“I mean… don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for Agent to come to dinner and all… but…” Tony smirked.

“That was a bit… scary.” Bruce added.

“Dude what the hell you basically shouted at him!” Nat laughed.

“I, erm… I panicked?” Clint tried covering his face with his hands and slumping back against the couch.

“And why did you panic Clint?” Thor asked grinning.

“Shut up all of you!” Clint whined.

“No chance Katniss!” Tony chuckled. “Does someone have a little crush?”

“No…” Clint growled. “I just thought that he’s a part of this team and he never really spends all that much time with us.”

“Clint you’ve totally got a crush!” Nat said.

“I do not have a crush!” Clint insisted, looking at the others through his fingers, his cheek on fire.

“Coming from someone who literally has the worst experience with this sorta thing,” Steve blushed slightly as he spoke. “I think you have a crush!”

“Don’t worry Clint, you’re not the only one,” Natasha added pointed looked between Clint, Steve and Tony and walking out of the room.

“What’s that supposed to mean Nat? NAT?” Clint yelled after her.

“What did she mean by that?” Tony scoffed, not looking towards Steve.

“I have no idea…” Steve tried.

“Well, I do!” Bruce laughed, getting up and patting Tony on the shoulder.

“What?” Tony asked.

“I think there is more than one person in this room who has a crush.” He smiled as he left the room.

“Maybe he means that Phil also feels affection for you Clint,” Thor suggested.

“Phil’s not in the room… and I don’t have a crush!” Clint groaned.

“Whatever you say, my friend!” Thor laughed patting Clint on the shoulder as he too left the room. Clint looked between Steve and Tony who were doing their very best not to look at each other when it finally dawned on him.

“Oh!” He said standing up and laughing. “I get it!” He carried on as he left the room.

“What do you get?” Tony asked starting to walk after Clint, Steve watched Tony go.

“I think I know.” Steve sighed quietly to himself. “Steve what are you going to do?” He said burying his head into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, who has read this! I'm also on Tumblr spellwolf007.tumblr.com ! Hit me up on there with any requests, questions or if you just want a chat!   
>  Also if any of you wanna help me write a Bruce and Nat smut scene for my fic 'Fire In My Veins' then hit me up on Tumblr too!


	7. Duets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally perform their first duets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m not dead! I look after two boys and it’s been the summer holidays here so instead of having time off during the day I’ve been working through and have had no time to write! But it’s the last day of summer and I’ve finally managed to pull a chapter together! I do have the last year of uni this year and might struggle with consistent updates but I will do my best and will hopefully finish this fic and my other on the go fic, fire in my veins, before Christmas!   
> Not making any promises though! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I’m thinking of making Steve struggle with his attraction to Tony, but I’m not sure, let me know what you guys think and if you have any requests for songs! 
> 
> I’m uploading this on my phone and don’t have the tech I normally have for grammar and stuff so will edit this when I have a chance, probably tonight! 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr SpellWolf007

Within the next couple of days the pairs had time to practice and were finally ready, so they had all gathered in the studio ready to watch each other once again. Bruce and Steve when first.

“Hi everyone, Bruce and I will be singing ‘your obedient servant’ from Hamilton, you guys seem to really like this musical so we picked it especially!” Steve smiles into the camera and the music began.

“ **How does Hamilton, an arrogant immigrant, orphan**

**Bastard, whore's son**

**Somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy**

**A man he's despised since the beginning**

**Just to keep me from winning?**

**I wanna be in the room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

**The room where it happens**

**You've kept me from the room where it happens**

**For the last time**

**Dear Alexander**

**I am slow to anger**

**But I toe the line**

**As I reckon with the effects**

**Of your life on mine**

**I look back on where I failed**

**And in every place I checked**

**The only common thread has been your disrespect**

**Now you call me amoral**

**A dangerous disgrace**

**If you've got something to say, name a time and place, face-to-face**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant**

**A-dot-Burr”** Bruce pretended he had signed his name midair. Steve then began gesturing with each line.

_ “Mr. Vice President _

_ I am not the reason no one trusts you _

_ No one knows what you believe _

_ I will not equivocate on my opinion _

_ I have always worn it on my sleeve _

_ Even if I said what you think I said _

_ You would need to cite a more specific grievance _

_ Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements” _

**“Sweet Jesus!”** Bruce looked shocked.

_ “Hey, I have not been shy _

_ I am just a guy in the public eye _

_ Tryin' to do my best for our republic, I don't wanna fight _

_ But I won't apologize for doing what's right _

_ I have the honor to be your obedient servant _

_ A-dot-Ham”  _ Steve then mimed signing his name midair.

“ **Careful how you proceed, good man**

**Intemperate indeed, good man”** Bruce was point at Steve, almost prodding him in his chest.

**“Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or prepare to bleed, good man”**

_ “Burr, your grievance is legitimate”  _ Steve shrugged.

_ I stand by what I said, every bit of it _

_ You stand only for yourself, it's what you do _

_ I can't apologize because it's true” _

**“Then stand, Alexander**

**Weehawken, dawn**

**Guns drawn”**

“ _ You're on” _

“I have the honor to be your obedient servant”

_ “A dot Ham” _

**“A dot Burr”** they both turned their backs on each other and walked out of camera shot. The others cheered and clapped as they walked through the door making them both blush. 

Next up was Thor and Natasha. They both walked into the room and Thor being a Thor introduced the song. “Hello friends, the lady Natasha and I will be performing ‘just give me a reason’ by Nate Ruess and Pink, unusual names…” but before he could continue with his musing Tony had pressed the button to start the music. Instead of actions the two just sang while swaying to the beat and portraying a lot of emotion in their voices and facial expressions.

 

**“Right from the start**

**You were a thief, you stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me, that weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**

**Things you never say to me oh oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again”**

_ “I'm sorry I don't understand _

_ Where all of this is coming from _

_ I thought that we were fine” _ **_(Oh we had everything)_ **

_ “Your head is running wild again _

_ My dear we still have everythin' _

_ And it's all in your mind”  _ **_(Yeah but this is happenin')_ **

_ “You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh _

_ You used to lie so close to me oh oh” _

“There's nothing more than empty sheets between our love, our love”

“ _ Oh” _ “our love, our” “ **love”**

“Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again”

_ “I never stop, you're still written in the scars on my heart” _

“You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again”

**“Oh tear ducts and rust”**

“I'll fix it for us”

**“We're collecting dust, but our love's enough”**

“You're holding it in”

**“You're pouring a drink”**

“No nothing is as bad as it seems”

**“We'll come clean”**

“Just give me a reason just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again

It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again”

**“Oh we can learn to love again**

**Oh we can learn to love again oh oh**

**Oh that we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again”**

“Thank you my friends.” Thor said completely back to normal.

“Did she teach you how to do that?” Clint demanded. “She refuses to teach me anything!”

“She has a name dog breath!” Nat snarked shutting Clint up. Tony laughed and put his hand on Clint’s shoulder, turning him and steering him out of the room.

 “Alright viewers you are in for a treat today.” Clint winked at the camera. “We’ll be singing I don’t dance from high school musical. We decided on this song because I wanted to dance to add to our performance and the first thing this guy says was ‘I don’t dance’ and that was that. Anyway… enjoy!”

 

Hey oh, play ball

Hey, hey, oh

**Hey, batter, batter**

**Hey battter, batter swing**

_ I've got to just do my thing _

**Hey, batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter swing,** _ yeah _

**I'll show you that it's one and the same**

**Baseball, dancing, same game**

**It's easy**

**Step up to the place, start swingin**

_ I wanna play ball now, and that's all _

_ This is what I do _

_ It ain't no dance that you can show me, yeah _

**You'll never know**

_ Oh I know _

**If you never try**

_ There's just one little thing _

_ That stops me every time, yeah _

**Come on**

_ I don't dance _

**I know you can**

_ Not a chance, no _

**If I could do this, well, you could do that**

_ But I don't dance _

**Hit it out of the park**

_ I don't dance _

**I say you can**

_ There's not a chance, oh _

**Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor**

_ I don't dance, no _

**Hey, batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter swing**

_ I've got to just do my thing _

**Hey, batter, batter**

**Hey batter, batter swing**

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Two-steppin, now you're up to bat**

**Bases loaded, do your dance**

**It's easy**

**Take your best shot, just hit it**

_ I've got what it takes, playin my game _

_ So you better spin that pitch _

_ You're gonna throw me, yeah _

**I'll show you how I swing**

**You'll never know**

_ Oh I know _

**If you never try**

_ There's just one little thing _

_ That stops me every time, yeah _

**Come on**

_ I don't dance _

**I know you can**

_ Not a chance, no, no _

**If I could do this, well, you could do that**

_ But I don't dance _

**Hit it out of the parkm**

_ I don't dance _

**I say you can**

_ There's not a chance, oh no _

**Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor**

_ I don't dance, no _

**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance**

**Swing it out, spin around, do the dance**

_ I wanna play ball, not dance hall _

_ I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call _

I can prove it to you til you know it's true

**'Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too**

_ You're talkin a lot, show me what you got _

_ Stop swing _

Hey

Come on, swing it like this

Oh, swing

Jitterbug, just like that

**_That's what I mean_** _,_ _that's how you swing_

_ You make a good pitch but I don't believe _

**I say you can**

_ I know I can't _

_ I don't dance _

**You can do it**

_ I don't dance, no _

**Nothing to it, atta boy, atta boy, yeah**

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, bater what?

One, two, three, four, everybody swing

**Come on**

_ I don't dance _

**I know you can**

_ Not a chance, no, no _

**If I could do this, well, you could do that**

_ But I don't dance _

**Hit it out of the park**

_ I don't dance _

**I say you can**

_ There's not a chance, oh _

**Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor**

_ I don't dance no _

There was a lot of actions and hand taunts between the two men, even a couple of little dance steps. “Can I just clarify, I do dance, and I dance well.” Tony said as he spun on his head and walked out the room with a smirk on his face. Clint shrugged at the camera grinning and followed.

When the two men walked back into the room the others were giggling. 

“Well?” Tiny said, arms open, “how did we do?” 

“Loved it!” Nat exclaimed. 

“Me too guys that was funny!” Bruce added. 

Steve and Thor nodded, grins plastered on their faces. Tony and Clint looked at each other and high fived! 

“We make a good team.” Clint winked and clicked. Tony laughed. 

“We sure do bird brain!” He winked back. Steve noticed the exchange and felt his hands ball into fists and his gut clench. What was wrong with him? 

“Excuse me.” He said leaving the room, pushing past Clint and Tony. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony asked an eyebrow raised. 

“No idea!” Clint shrugged. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and being patient


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More duets and some drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry totally forgot to add who sings what part. I’ve updated it in brackets before each song!

Tony didn’t see Steve for the rest of the day, it probably didn’t help that instead of going to dinner Tony stayed in his workshop fixing a fault with Clint’s explosive arrows.

Steve sat down to dinner with the rest of the team, Phil had also begun joining them regularly and was recounting a funny story about finding Clint buried in a dustbin.

“Hey, where’s Tony?” Steve asked after the laughter had subsided. Everyone shrugged.

“Sir is in his workshop tinkering with Master Barton’s arrows,” JARVIS informed the group.

“I bet he is.” Clint sniggered and Nat kicked him under the table. “Ouch, what was…” Clint started but when Nat flicked her head towards Steve, Clint looked and saw he was red-cheeked and clenching his fists again. Clint rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey I mean, what did I mean. Ah, I was only joking…” he tried.

Steve ignored him, got up and dished out a plate, scooping up some cutlery and muttering about how stupid it was to skip meals and how Tony clearly, thinks helping out Clint is more important than keeping himself healthy. Clint looked down at his lap, avoiding Natasha’s glare. When Steve has left Nat smacked Clint upside the head. 

“You idiot! He’s already struggling with this enough as it is and now he thinks you and Tony are an item!” Clint’s eyes bulged.

“But we’re not! I wouldn’t date him! And not ‘cause he’s a guy, ‘cause I’m totally into guys, but not him, no I’m into other guys, I mean not guy just one, but no one, in particular, that is, Nat help me!” Clint whined blushing furiously.

“No, you're doing a mighty fine job by yourself.” Nat laughed, smirking. Phil and Bruce were both trying to hold back their laughter, unsuccessfully. 

…

Down in the workshop, Tony was murmuring different equations here and there.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is asking for access.” JARVIS piped up.

“Rogers? Are you sure?” Tony asked continuing to tinker. 

“100% sir.” JARVIS sighed, can an AI sigh… of course, it can I designed it. Tony thought to himself briefly.

“Alright J, let him in,” Tony said spinning in his chair and facing the door. “What can I do for you Cap?” 

“You need to eat and since your so busy fixing your b… Clint’s arrows I thought I would bring some dinner down to you. By the way, Clint has been making moon eyes at Phil all afternoon.”

“Oh… right… okay, thanks for dinner, I lost track of time… and has Agent acknowledged him yet? He’s been pining after Agent for months but he’s not giving Clint any sign he even registers his weirdly aggressive flirting.”

“What?” Steve stopped in his tracks. “You mean you don’t mind.” 

“Why would I mind?” Tony asked.

“Well it’s just, I saw how you were the other day together and I thought that… well… I know things have changed a lot since the ’40s, and I think it’s great that two men can be together that way. I mean, was it a shock to the system, yes, am I upset about it, no.”

Tony held up his hand prompting Steve to stop. “Did you think Clint and I were dating?”

Steve blushed bright red from his forehead, all the way down his neck, disappearing inside his t-shirt. “Well, I mean the way you two were flirting after your little performance and now your down here skipping meals to help him…” Steve trailed off.

“You know people don’t have to sleep with me to get stuff, you only gotta ask,” Tony growled. “Plus I said I lost track of time, not to mention it’s important for his performance on the field… and I flirt with everyone Cap, sorry if it offends you!” Tony grabbed the plate of food and stormed past Steve and up to the communal floor.

“Coulson. A word.” Tony said throwing the plate into the sink and hearing it shatter. Phil’s eyes went wide and he stood quickly following Tony back out of the room.

A moment later Steve came in looking down. He noticed the food and broken plate in the sink.

“That may have been my fault,” Steve admitted to his team.

“You don’t say.” Clint glared.

“What did you do idiot?” Natasha also glared.

“I may have accidentally implied that Clint was only sleeping with Tony to get stuff…” Steve grimaced.

“What!” Yelped Clint. “But I’m not sleeping with him.” 

“Yes, I know that now thank you very much.” Steve snapped. “Anyway, then he got all offended and stormed off before I could properly apologize.”

“Well, I would leave off of Tony for a bit, he’s talking to Phil right now and he called him Coulson so I think he’s pretty mad right now,” Bruce added.

“Yes, our man of Iron does seem pretty aggravated.” Thor agreed.

******

“Alright everyone, Tony can’t be here because he was called into meetings by Pepper and that woman scares the hell out of me, so I’m not arguing.” Phil chuckled. “Anyway, new assignments.” Phil pulled out his phone and began to read off the list. Steve sighed, he hadn’t seen Tony since their argument and he was hoping to see him today. “So Clint and Natasha you will be singing ‘I think I got you beat’ from Shrek the musical.” Clint and Nat grinned at each other and high fived before leaving the room. “Bruce and Thor you will be singing together again, this time ‘The other side’ from The greatest showman.” Bruce and Thor grinned at each other and they two left the room, leaving just Steve. “Your paired wit Tony again and you will be singing ‘What is this feeling’ from Wicked,” Phil concluded. Steve nodded solemnly. “I think Tony will be pretty busy so you may be best practicing on your own for now.” Phil smiled sadly at him. 

“I really pissed him off huh?” Steve shrugged.

“It seems that way. But don’t worry, Tony can hold a grudge for a long time but I reckon if you just bat those pretty lashes of yours he’ll melt.”

“What?” Steve blinked.

“Err, I mean. You know, that… errr. Oh, my phones ringing, sorry Steve I gotta take this.” Phil turned on his heel and basically ran out of the room. Steve flopped down on the couch and sighed.

*****

Everyone was gathered back in the studio ready to hear and see everyone’s performances. This was also the first time Steve had seen Tony and by now, Steve was pretty mad too. Damn Tony avoiding him for a week now.

First up were Clint and Natasha who were already in the recording room. 

“Hey, guys! So me and Blackwidow here are going to be performing a song from Shrek the Musical! We had a lot of fun practicing so we hope you enjoy it!” Clint winked at the camera as he stood facing Natasha, side on to the camera.

( **Clint,** _Nat,_ both)

_There are things you don't know_

_You know, about me, about how rough I had it”_

**What, in that cushy tower of yours?**

_Cushy? Are you kidding?_

_I had nothing, in that tower_

_Fighting boredom by the hour!_

_Princess Lonely, walking circles_

_I had only_

_Bare essentials, army cot_

_A hot plate and chamber pot and_

_Every morning I would boil it_

_No choice, I had no toilet!_

_Just a view of devastation_

_Out one window, isolation_

_In my bedroom and very little headroom_

_Twenty years, I sat and waited_

_I'm very dedicated_

_On the walls the days were added_

_Luckily, those walls were padded!_

_So_

_I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think I got you beat_

_I think I got you beat_

**“Oh, you think so? That was a sad story, but**

**I've heard better, I'm just saying**

**'A' for effort, thanks for playing**

**Sad to see a princess suffer**

**But I had it rougher**

**Like that time a mob with torches**

**Burned my britches, see the scorches**

**You're just whiney**

**I had a flaming hiney!**

**As I fled I had to wonder**

**If I were torn asunder**

**Would an ogre go to heaven**

**Did I mention I was seven?**

**So**

**I think I got you beat**

**I think I got you beat**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I think I got you beat**

**I think I got you beat**

_No warm regards_

**No Christmas cards**

_And every day_ **(was Hell on Earth day)**

_Okay, top this!_

_I missed my prom!_

**My dad and mom sent me away**

**It was my birthday**

_I was sent away on Christmas Eve_

_Ha ha!_

_Bare essentials, army cot, a hot plate and a chamber pot_ ( **no warm regards)**

 _And every morning, I would boil it No choice, I had no toilet!_ **(No Christmas cards)**

 _Just a view of devastation, out one window isolation_ **(and every day was Hell on Earth day)**

_In my bedroom, and very little headroom_

_Twenty years, I sat and waited!_ **(I missed my prom! My dad and mom)**

 _I'm very dedicated_ **(sent me away)**

 _On the walls the days were added_ **(it was my birthday)**

 _(Twenty years!)_ **I missed my prom!**

My dad and mom sent me away

_So_

**So**

I think I got you beat

I think I got you beat

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

I think I got you beat

I think I got you beat

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

 **Yeah** _(yeah)_

I think I got you beat

I think I got you beat

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah”

After the song finished they high fived. “Oh so it does carry on but Nat here refused to do the farting and burping bit! Boring!” He fake yawned earning himself a punch to the shoulder. “Ow! Alright, I take it back!” He said following her out of the room.

They walked through the door to see everyone giggling and Thor was even wiping a tear out of his eye. 

“A truly hilarious performance you two! Congratulations!” he bellowed.

“Thanks, Thor.” Natasha smiled.

“Alright big guy, you and I are up.” Bruce patted Thor on the shoulder and went into the recording room. “Hi, Thor and I are going to be singing for you again. We are singing…”

“The other side.” Thor interrupted.

( **Thor** , _Bruce,_ both)

**Right here, right now**

**I put the offer out**

**I don't want to chase you down**

**I know you see it**

**You run with me**

**And I can cut you free**

**Out of the drudgery and walls, you keep in**

**So trade that typical for something colorful**

**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**

**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**

**Or you can risk it all and see**

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play**

**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**

**It'll take you to the other side**

**'Cause you can do like you do**

**Or you can do like me**

**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**

**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**

**It'll take you to the other side**

_Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_

_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

_So thanks, but no_

_I think I'm good to go_

_'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_

_Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_

_You're onto something, really it's something_

_But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_

_I'll have to leave that up to you_

_Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_

_'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_

_I don't need to see the other side_

_So go and do like you do_

_I'm good to do like me_

_Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

_Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine_

_I don't need to see the other side_

**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**

**Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays**

_If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

_Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns_

**But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**

**Just let me give you the freedom to dream**

**And it'll wake you up and cure your aching**

**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**

**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**

**But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

_Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly_

_So what percentage of the show would I be taking?_

**Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action**

**I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen**

_I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine_

**Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime**

_Fifteen_

**I'd do eight**

_Twelve_

**Maybe nine**

_Ten_

Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play

 **'Cause I got what you need, so come with me** and take the ride

To the other side

**So if you do like I do**

_So if you do like me_

Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key

Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly

We're going to the other side

_So if you do like I do_

**(To the other side)**

_So if you do like me_

**(We're going to the other side)**

'Cause if we do we're going to the other side

We're going to the other side

The two men managed to get a couple of dance steps in there too, nothing too elaborate but it was fun all the same.

“Nicely done guys!” Clint cheered when they came back into the other room. Steve turned to Tony but just saw the door closing. 

“I guess it’s our turn next.” He mumbled.

“Have you even practiced together?” Bruce asked.

“Nope, so I don’t even know if it’ll be any good.” He shrugged on his way towards the recording room. As soon as Steve was in the room and the door shut Tony motioned Steve to start. Blushing he did.

( **Steve,** Tony, _both_ (I don’t know why I did it that way round))

**Dearest darlingest momsie and popsical**

My dear father -  Tony put on the most deadpan face.

_There's been some confusion_

_Over rooming here at Shiz_

But of course, I'll care for Nessa

**But of course, I'll rise above it**

_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond_

_Yes, there's been some confusion_

_For you see, my room-mate is_

**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar**

**And altogether quite impossible to describe**

Blonde -  Tony looked very annoyed at the camera. This made Steve’s blood boil a little bit. He wasn’t stupid. Steve began to show his anger in his singing.

**What is this feeling**

**So sudden and new?**

I felt the moment

I laid eyes on you

**My pulse is rushing**

My head is reeling

**My face is flushing**

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing_

_Unadulterated loathing_

**For your face**

Your voice

**Your clothing**

_Let's just say, I loathe it all!_

_Every little trait, however small_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

_With simple utter loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure! So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last_

_And I will be loathing_

_Loathing you_

_My whole life long!_

Dear Glinda, you are just too good! (Background singers on the record while the two men stood there glaring at each other.)

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

She's a terror! She's a tartar!

We don't mean to show a bias

But Glinda you're a martyr!

**Well, these things are sent to try us!**

Poor Glinda, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you

We're all on your side!

We share your

_What is this feeling_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment_

_I laid eyes on you_

_My pulse is rushing_

_My head is reeling_

_Oh, what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_ \- teeth gritted.

_Yes_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong!_

_So strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast_

_Still I do believe that it can last all_

_And I will be loathing_

_For, forever loathing_

_Truly, deeply loathing you loathing you_ \- they both pointed to each other, trying to out-sing the other.

_My whole life long!_

Boo!

**AH!**

 

The two men stood there panting and glaring at each other. 

“Just kiss already!” Clint yelled through the mic, making them both jump and look away from each other. Steve was the one to turn on his heel and storm out this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests, suggestions, comments are welcome!  
> Come say hi on Tumblr spellwolf007.tumblr.com


End file.
